Five years later
by jboy44
Summary: Prequel to Reunion. Five years after they said goodbye some old friends returned. But What happened in those five years our time travels missed. Come read and see What happened in the lives of Max and Zoe while there friends form the future while away


A few months After the dinosaurs and time travels left Zoe was running into a hospital room where she saw Max laying in a hospital bed bandages covering the left side of his face.

Zoe's gasp as Max touched the bandages and sighed as he sadly said, "hi Zoe."

The pink haired girl ran to Max's side and quickly asked "what happened max?" she sound fearful.

Max sighed as he touched the bandaged side of his face and said, "Well now my parents picked me up form school and they started arguing! Then someone who was clearly drunk hit us! Before impact dad unbuckled and put himself in front of mom, So mom's ok, I got half my face jacked up by glass shards, and dad.. well he's gone!" a tear fell down his own visible eye.

Zoe hugged him tearfully as she kissed his head, "I'll be ok Max" Max just broke down in tears holding his face before he heard and alarm and said sadly, "Zoe I have to change the Bandages!"

Zoe jump back and went to untie them, "then let me help" then when the bandages where off her eyes widen bigger then they ever had and she paled, "Max I'm so sorry!" was all she could say before she hurried to recover it in new bandages to hide the injury she had seen.

Three Weeks later Max was walking home form school his outfit and demeaner had changed. He had died his brown hair black, the left corner of his face was covered by a black medical patch. He had on a purple shirt, black jacket black fingerless gloves Black pants and Black shoes.

As he walked some Random kicked walked up and yelled, "HAY ONE EYE!" And in a moment That kid was on the ground form Max connecting his right fist to his face.

Max grumbled as he made it to the door and tried to open it but it was locked and he looked confused then he heard what sounded like kissing and his mom and he yelled, "HAY MOM YOU FORGOT WHAT TIME IT IS!"

In a moment a scared Akira jumped and said, "I WASN'T READY FOR THIS MOMENT!"

That is when what sound like another women said, "there is nothing to be ashamed of, you go both ways and in honor of your dead husband you vowed to not love another man now you have a girlfriend I'm sure your son is only offended you tried to hide it!"

Max form the other side of the door's eye twitched as he yelled out, "LISTEN TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND MOM SHE SPEAKS THE TRUTH!"

That is when the other women opened the door and Max saw her, She had dark skin, long flowing black hair dark black eyes in grey top purple skirt black stockings and black boats.

Max blinked his one eye and looked at the women, "I know you! Your Rose You were my nurse.. Wait how long has this relationship been going on? I only ask to know how mad I need to be at my mom for hiding she moved on with her life and start smiling again form me."

Rose smirked as she crossed her arms and said happily, "I said it in the hospital and I'll say it again. I like you kiddo. Been a week officially."

Max nodded and walked in right past his mom who was about to say something but he cut her off by saying, "Don't have time for the moment you want mom I have a date with Zoe to get ready for,and apparently you have a date to get back to yourself." He said it almost emotionlessly.

Rose rolled her eyes and Looked to a stunned Aki, "Your Son be turning Emo."

A few months later after Max and Zoe were both officially thirteen.

They where walking around a park with a little girl who appeared to be eight beside them she was in a long blue dress white boots and a yellow sweater, she had dark skin black hair in pigtails and dark black yet bright eyes.

She was happily running around them as Max struggled to keep up with her.

Zoe rolled her eyes and said, "so Max how did we get talked into babysitting your Mother's girlfriend's daughter?" she with a chuckle.

Max put his hands in his pocket and sighed, "they want me and her to bond in case they get married." A moment later The girl jumped on Max's back making him gasp for a moment as she got ahold of him forcing him into a piggy back ride.

she looked to Zoe and said, "Hi I'm Lily you most be my maybe future big brother's girlfriend nice to meet you pinkie!" she said with a wave.

Zoe covered her hand to hold in a chuckle as she happily said, "So this is what it was like watching me and Reese grow up! I bet I was to cute to stand!" she had a bright smile that only grow brighter when she noticed a faint smile on Max's face.

A year later Rose and Aki where in Wedding dresses holding hands and kissing as everyone gathered cheered.

Max was in a black suit and tie smiling as he adjusted his tie but his eye soon widened when Aki and Rose throw three bouquets, and both land right in the lap of Zoe's bright Green dress.

Zoe flipped her hair with was down making it long as she hold both bouquets as one and she smiled at her boyfriend and happily said, "gee Max look what the universe is trying to tell you"

Max looked nervous for a moment before taking a breath and said, "I didn't need the universe to tell me you are the on for me, and I sure didn't need it to double send the message like that!"

Reese stood up in a white dress and called out, "can we get a rethrow on one of those Bouquets?" she sound serious but it made everyone laughed.

before long the dancing start and Max was happily dancing with Zoe as he spotted his Mom, and new step mother out the corner of his eye and said, "As long as you don't hurt my mom, we'll get along just fine Step mother Rose!" he said happily.

Zoe smirked and smiled brightly as she said "Now there is the happy goof ball I know and had a crush on, shining through the dark Goth badboy exterior that finished capturing my heart!"

Max rolled his eye as he smiled at her, "Trust me that goof ball is still very much in here he's just had to grow up a lot, sense the day we ran around making dinosaurs with super powers beat eachother up in the street"

He and Zoe then raised and eye brow and said, "Well I guess we have grown up if we had that thought!"

At that moment the Nine year old lily in a bright yellow dress walked up and tugged on the side od Zoe's dress and said, "Can I have a dance with my big brother?"

Zoe smiled happily and let go and said, "why sure it would be wrong if I didn't let that cuteness form happening."

Max smiled as he got a little lower to take Lily's hands as she smiled.

And watching Aki smiled as she was dipped by Rose and said, "isn't that cute!?"

Rose smiled and happily said," Not as cute as you!" She then kissed Aki deeply making her new wife close her eyes and return it with a red face.

The next year.

Max was heading down stairs adjusting the medical eye patch that had become a standard out of his outfits as he walked down he spotted Ten year old Lily who walked out in her normal skirt boats and sweater and she looked to him and cutely asked, "what you doing big brother?"

Max point to his eye patch, "going eye patch shopping, like I have to every few weeks."

Lily shivered and said, "Well ok then.."

That is when Zoe opened the door in a rush and said, "Max my sister is putting the D-lab for sell!" She sound panicked.

Lily having heard the stories and seen the pictures and news reports quickly followed Max as he ran off with Zoe.

Once they made it to the Lab, and walked in, Max came in and said, "WHY ARE YOU SELLING IT?" he sounded panicked a tear falling form his eye.

Reese sighed and got up, "Look Max I know to you this place is the last thing that connects you to your dad and your friend Rex, I don't' want to let go of the memories either, but I don't have the cash to keep it up anymore. It was your father's lab and I was just his assistant."

She started cleaning to get the place ready to sell right now it was dusting, "We haven't need it in years it's time to let go Max!"

Zoe then walked in having over heard it all form outside she had her arms crossed giving her sister the stink eye as Lily shyly hide behind her. "That's a rotten thing to say!"

Reese continued to dust not even looking back as she said, "You think I don't want to hold on to the last place I saw the only man who ever loved me? Because I do but it's not heathy to hold on! I know you don't want to let go of pairs Rex or the adventure Zoe but we most! I'm not letting this lab go just because I can't keep it up anymore I'm doing it for all of us! So we can all let go and move on!" she said sounding sad crying at the ending.

Zoe was about to say something but Max turned to her as he whipped his tear and said, "your big sister is right time to move on Zoe, Now I need new eye patches!" he said as he turned and left leaving Zoe stunned.

Zoe's jaw dropped as she muttered trying to figure out something to say but Lily cut her off by saying. "Big brother I know he crying on the inside but as long as I've known him he's known the right thing to do is always the hardest but the most worth doing."

Zoe looked to the Ten year old eyes widened.

Two year later.

Zoe had changed to a yellow sundress green boas and a black jean jacket, with a black bow in her pink hair with reached her shoulder and she was walking next to Max.

Max had changed his outfit too it was now a white shirt Black jacket, black jeans with a chain belt black boats and his black hair dye was gone showing it's natural brown color again.

The two where hand in hand as Max said, "So we agree to Take Lily costume shopping for her costume birthday party together?"

Zoe nodded happily.

little did both know this would be the year they saw some old faces again.

the end.


End file.
